The present invention relates to a straight edge bar with clamp and spreader. More particularly, this invention relates to a straight edge bar piece combined with a clamp and a spreader, which improves the features of conventional bar clamp.
An extrusion cross-section for a straight edge clamping device and a straight edge clamp were disclosed and taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/987,825 filed Jan. 10, 2011 (patented as U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,611) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/256,783 filed Apr. 18, 2014 (patented as U.S. Pat. No. 9,283,659), respectively, by the Applicant.
However, the present application contrives to solve the problems or disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, a need for a straight edge bar with clamp and spreader has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.